falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Single Pony Project
The Single Pony Project, later renamed to the Single Pegasus Project, was a pre-war project developed by the Ministry of Awesome. The Project was often shortened down/abbreviated to S.P.P. '-MASSIVE MAJOR SPOILERS ALERT-' History Background The Single Pony Project had its roots in the war effort that started with the pegasi, considering they were one of Equestria's key wartime assets during the war. They provided Equestria with unprecidented aerial superiority against their zebra foes. The pegasus ponies were also required to regulate and control the weather and played crucial roles in the changing seasons, like at Winter Wrap up. Rainbow Dash and her ministry devised a way for the skies to be controlled, freeing up the pegasi and allowing them to participate in the war effort fully. The plan was christened the Single Pony Project which would allow a single pony to control Equestria's weather. During the War Throughout the war, fifty towers were built around Equestria and linked together at Neighvarro, where the S.P.P's control tower was located. Rainbow Dash had a Crusader Maneframe specifically made for the control tower to help the pony controlling it to manage and regulate weather across the entire country. The S.P.P was completed during the war, requiring Rainbow Dash or another pony of significant rank like another Ministry Mare or the Princesses to be fully activated and accessed. Each of the fifty towers has an observation station at its ground-level base. One third of the way up from the base is an array of sensors capable of observing nearly everything that happens in Equestria. The Last Day During the Last Day, the S.P.P could not be fully utilized since Rainbow Dash refused to help the Pegasus goverment/ early Enclave and turn her back on the rest of Equestria. The Enclave hired Gilda to kill Rainbow Dash and bring back her head so they could gain access to the control tower. Celestia managed to make her way into the control tower and downloaded her mind into the Crusader Maneframe inside the Tower, and turning it into a Soul Jar, hoping to prevent the Enclave from closing up the skies and covering Equestria in constant cloud cover. Present Day The original DJ Pon3 was able to hack into one of the S.P.P. towers, allowing them and future DJ Pon3s to observe most of the Equestrian Wasteland from the MASEBS in Tenpony Tower. Later, Homage was able to also gain control of the Fillydelphia S.P.P. tower thanks to the help of Littlepip's friends, allowing her to observe the Fillydelphia region of the Equestrian Wasteland. The Grand Pegasus Enclave cannot fully utilize the tower to its full potential but can use it to a limited degree to cover Equestria in constant cloud cover and farm fresh food using cloud seeding around the S.P.P towers. This also forces the Enclave to keep their population at a certain size to prevent overpopulation and starvation. One of the S.P.P Towers was destroyed by Homage when the Enclave began attacking the surface. The tower was destroyed by causing her Star Blaster to self destruct. Littlepip, at the end of her journey, managed to reach the interior of the S.P.P. Control Tower. The control tower's interior consists of 4 vestibules, one for each season, connected to a central room containing the tower's modified Crusader Maneframe, which is partially controlled by Princess Celestia, and the S.P.P. stasis pod. Littlepip first appeared inside the Winter vestibule, a large, circular room with cold azure walls decorated with snowflake patterns and a diamond set into the center of each painted snowflake. Cloud-white columns support a domed ceiling of hazy, slate-blue with clouds floating lazily in its upper reaches. Railings, counters, and furniture in the room are all carved from marble and glisten with frost, which also spreads to the lower parts of the columns and walls. A lattice arch rises between the columns at the outer door to exit the tower and an interior door leading to the a short hall connecting to the Crusader Maneframe room. Both of these arches have silver lettering reading "Winter Vestibule". The interior door has a cloud lock which can only be unlocked by Princess Celestia through her control over the facility. Long-empty wall-vendors and a Sunrise Sarsaparilla machine are against one of the walls. A system of 3 monitors allows Princess Celestia to communicate with creatures that enter the room, usually in the disguise of Nightmare Moon in an attempt to scare them into leaving. Celestia also has control over defensive turrets built into the domed ceiling of the room. This maneframe was enchanted into a soul jar by Celestia using the magic of the Black Book, so that when she downloaded her mind into it, her soul was also transferred. However, since her soul could not access the S.P.P. stasis pod from the Crusader Maneframe, she was unable to use the S.P.P. tower network to control Equestria's weather. Thus, for over 200 years, she could only use the S.P.P. network to observe the Wasteland below, unable to intervene. Celestia's skeletal remains were found still resting in the alcove with the maneframe's download helmet. The remains of other ponies who had become trapped in the tower also littered the floor of the Winter Vestibule. Before entering the central Crusader Maneframe room, Littlepip burned a funeral pure from the remains of Celestia and the other ponies who were trapped inside the tower. The fire activated the tower's automated ventilation system, replacing the smoke with fresh air. After paying respects to the dead, Littlepip made some modifications to the stasis pod and maneframe systems that would allow her and Celestia to communicate with the rest of the Equestrian Wasteland. She then entered the stasis pod, taking control of Equestria's skies for the present and foreseeable future. Littlepip arranged the following items around the interior edge of the statis pod with her: * Calamity's hat * Velvet Remedy's Fluttershy orb * The drawing of Littlepip and Homage by Silver Bell * Little Macintosh * Complete Limited Edition Ponies of Harmony statuettes set * Bottled ashes from the filly Littlepip indirectly caused to become dusted at Frienship City. * Orb #8 Category:Setting Category:Technology